Never To Blame For Other's Actions
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Sage's birth parents try to get him and try to kidnap Frisk, he blames himself. Can his family prove that he's not to blame? Done as a request for Steelcode. :)


**Steelcode, who owns Sage, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Never To Blame For Other's Actions**

The day had started on a great note, but then he got a text from his former social worker that stopped his blood cold.

His parents had escaped and knew where he went to school.

Sage felt fear fill him and he immediately asked to go to the principal's office. Though surprised, the teacher allowed him too and he ran to the office, telling the principal he needed to call his father right away. It was an emergency. The principal sensed something was gravely wrong and allowed him to call his father.

Grillby was at work when his cellphone rang and he paused, checking it to see it was Sage. A worried look came over the fire elemental's face and he turned to Undyne and Sans. "Excuse me. Sage is calling me," he said.

"In the middle of a school day?" Sans asked. "That's unusual."

Nodding, Grillby answered the phone. "Sage?" He asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Dad, they've escaped," the sixteen-year-old's voice came over the phone. "My former social worker just texted me. They know where I go to school."

The fire elemental felt fear fill him. "Where are you now, son?" He asked.

"I'm in the principal's office," the boy answered.

"Alright. Stay in the school. I'm coming."

Hanging up, Grillby turned to his assistant, who had an understanding look on her face. "It's Sage, isn't it?" She asked, worry in her voice. He nodded and she nodded in return. "Go. I'll handle things here."

"Thank you," he said to her before seeing Sans stand up too. Undyne followed his lead.

"Grillby, what is it?" The fish woman asked.

"My son received word that his birth parents escaped jail and know where his school is," Grillby answered.

Having seen the abuse Sage had endured from his birth parents, Sans stiffened. "Frisk is there too," he said, worry in his voice.

Undyne made a split decision there. "Let's go," she said instantly, getting out her spear and clutching it tightly in her hands.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Sage looked out the window in the principal's office, fear filling him as he watched carefully for his birth parents. The principal stood nearby and to the boy's surprise, she pulled out a handgun from her purse. Seeing his surprised expression, she smiled. "I have an obligation to protect my students and teachers here, Sage," she said gently. "If your birth parents set even one toe on the school steps, they'll have to face a protective principal."

The boy gave her a grateful look before he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Frisk was outside and he grew panicked. "Frisk is outside," he said worriedly.

The principal looked worried too. "It was her turn to check the temperature and rainfall we had last night," she said.

Sage then saw a familiar car and felt his heart stop. "No," he said in horror. "They're here." He then noticed both of his birth parents getting out and they were looking at Frisk. "They've spotted Frisk!"

He quickly ran to the teacher's lounge and opened the window, getting close to the screen as he could. "Frisk, run!" He screamed out.

She jumped in surprise before looking up and seeing Sage in the window and he looked panicked. "Look out behind you!" He called out warningly.

Frisk whirled around to see two people that she could tell were dangerous by just looking at them and they were heading towards her. She began backing up quickly and then turned to run. "Frisk! Code pink!" She heard Sage call out to her and though she didn't give any acknowlegdement that she had heard him, she ran as fast as she could for the other side of the building, where another door was.

Seeing this, Sage ran for that side of the building and waited by the door anxiously, seeing Frisk running, but his birth parents were gaining on her. Quickly, the young man grabbed his trusty rope at his side and formed a lasso, opening the door and swinging the rope over his head quickly before sending it flying.

Seeing what he was doing, Frisk reached out and as the lasso felt around her wrists, she grabbed it, holding tight as Sage jerked the lasso back just as the young girl jumped into the air towards him to help him out. The momentum carried her the rest of the way and she held out her arms to her friend and he caught her in his arms before ducking back into the school and slamming the door shut. The principal came right then with the keys and locked the door, keeping anyone from entering.

Sage saw his birth parents give him angry looks. "You worthless, ungrateful brat!" His birth mother shouted.

"Aligning yourselves with monsters!" His birth father shouted.

Sage glared at them. "You're the real monsters!" He said angrily.

The police arrived then, along with the SWAT team and some Federal agents, who took the two into custody, stating they were wanted on several charges, charges that would ensure that the two never got out again. Frisk clung to Sage, who held her in a tight hug. "Frisk, I'm so sorry," he said, tears coming to his eyes.

"It's okay, Sage," she said softly, a few tears falling down her face.

A teacher came up to them and behind her were Grillby, Sans, and Undyne. "Sage! Frisk!" Grillby exclaimed, moving quickly towards them and hugging his son and niece.

"Dad," Sage whimpered, hugging his father back.

"Uncle Grillby," Frisk whimpered, also hugging him.

Sans came up to them. "You kids okay?" He asked worriedly. "Those creeps didn't hurt you, did they?"

"If they did, I'll give them something to think about," Undyne growled, her spear starting to glow green.

"Thankfully, those two didn't get a chance to hurt them," the principal said. "Sage got Frisk in here in time with his trick lasso."

Sans saw Frisk reach for him and he accepted her into his arms, holding her comfortingly as she clung to him and Sage clung to his father, who tightened his hold on him.

Undyne saw the police and Federal agents were still outside and she saw two people in custody. "Sage, is that them?" She asked. "The people who hurt you before?"

He turned to see who she meant and nodded. "Yeah, they're my birth parents," he said.

The fish woman looked ready to go on a warpath. "I'll be right back," she said, reaching for the door.

"Wait, it's locked," the principal said and quickly unlocked it for her.

"Thank you," the warrior said before marching outside.

The police gave her a wide berth immediately as they had respect for her and knew that if she looked to be on a warpath, it was best not to interfere. The Federal agents were a bit concerned, but the police captain reassured them it was fine. "Undyne is one of our reserve police officers," he said. "She's helped us catch a lot of fugitives and has solved a lot of cases for us."

"But she was once a fierce warrior, right?" One Federal agent asked.

"Oh, she still is," the police captain said. "And she's very protective of her family and friends, which is no doubt why she's going over to Sage's birth parents. She wants to give them a warning they won't soon forget."

Undyne marched over to the two of them, her good eye glaring at them and making them cower a bit. She bared her teeth in a snarl. "Come near my niece and nephew again and you will answer to me," she growled as she used her magic to freeze them in place. "And trust me, prison is a picnic compared to what I'll do to you if you ignore my warning."

They both tried to move, but couldn't and she raised her spear, making more magical spears appear around them, all of them pointing at the two. "Get my point?" She asked in a very serious voice, growling out the last word.

Both turned pale and nodded furiously before Undyne made the spears disappear and she turned to the Federal agents beside her. "Get that trash out of here, please," she said in a polite, but firm voice.

"Don't worry, ma'am," said one of the agents. "They won't see the light of day again where we're taking them."

"Good," she said with a nod as she walked back to the school and entered it. She let out a sigh before looking at the principal. "I hate to suggest this, but even though those people are going to prison, it might be best for Frisk's and Sage's safety if they transferred to another school," she said respectfully.

"I was about to suggest the same thing," the principal said. "As much as I will miss having two wonderful children as students here, for their safety, they should be placed in another school."

"What school could we go to?" Frisk asked.

Sage looked worried. "Would all our credits transfer?" He asked.

"Yes," the principal nodded. "In fact, I just met with the superintendent of the schools this morning and he told me about a new school that is opening up tomorrow that will be taught by a Miss Toriel. Do you know her by chance?"

"Yes, we do," Sans said with a smile.

"She's my mom," Frisk said, also smiling.

"And someone we greatly respect," Undyne said with a smile.

"Yes," Grillby said.

"Then it's settled," the principal said with a smile. "Frisk. Sage, why don't you two go grab your things from your lockers and I'll get your school files ready to go? I'll excuse you both from school today."

"Thank you, ma'am," Sage said as the others echoed their thanks and he and Frisk grabbed their things. Grillby and Sans collected the school files, thanking the principal again before they headed outside and found a limo pulling up and Mettaton came out in his EX form. He looked relieved and came up to them.

"Oh, darlings, I came as soon as I heard," he said. "Please tell me those creeps are in custody."

"They are," Undyne said. "And they won't be bothering us again."

"Oh, good," the robot said. "Where are you all headed? I can give you a ride there."

"Thank you, Mettaton," Grillby said. "We're heading over to Toriel's new school."

"Ah, yes, I know where that is," he said. "Climb aboard, darlings."

"Thanks, Metta," Sans said with a smile as they all climbed in and Mettaton gave his driver the address of the school. It was a bit out of town, but near where the monsters lived.

During the ride, Grillby noticed Sage was very quiet and looked upset. "Son, what's the matter?" He asked worriedly.

The boy looked up at him. "This is my fault," he said. "They tried to grab Frisk to get to me."

"What?" Mettaton asked in shock at hearing that. "Oh, darling, no. Don't say that."

"You're not to blame, Sage," Sans said firmly.

"No way," Undyne said, her voice also firm. "You're not responsible for those creeps' actions, Sage."

"Absolutely not," Grillby said seriously. "Don't you ever blame yourself for what they did ever again, Sage. You're not at fault."

The boy still looked down and Mettaton came closer, gently tilting the boy's face up to look at him. "Darling, listen. I've heard wonderful things about you from your father and I can see that you're an honest and good person, just like my niece, Frisk," he said. "Just as your father, Sans, and Undyne said, you're not to blame, nor are you at fault or responsible for your birth parents' actions."

The touching words from the star, along with the reassuring words from his friends and father, helped the young man, who looked at them and saw them smiling. Frisk even smiled and went up to him, hugging him. "And you saved me, Sage," she said. "That makes you a hero."

"She's right," Undyne said with a grin. "So come on, buck up, hero. And I want you to show me those neat rope tricks your father has told me about."

"Really?" Sage asked in surprise.

"You bet," she said with a wink. "You never know when I might only have a rope to use against criminals."

"She's right," Sans said with a smile. "Sage has some really good rope tricks."

The boy shrugged while looking away, making them all chuckle before Grillby held his son in a hug. "Sage, do you believe what we said?" He asked him.

The sixteen-year-old nodded. "Yeah," he said, hugging his father back. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, son," he said as they arrived at Toriel's new school and went in. The former Queen of the Underground was happy to not only have her daughter, but also the young man who had saved her daughter's life twice now as her students and set everything up so that it would be ready for them the next morning. Thanking her, they all headed for home.

Sage received a new text from his former social worker that his birth parents were in maximum security and would never be released again. Thanking her, he suddenly felt a poke to his sides and let out a laugh before finding his father behind him and Grillby continued tickling him, making him laugh. "DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD!" Sage laughed out.

Chuckling, Grillby stopped, holding his son in a warm hug. "Just cheering you up, kiddo," he said with a smile.

Sage smiled back, returning the hug. "Love you, Dad," he said happily.

"I love you too, son."

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
